Simmerican Daemonism
Simmerican Daemonism is a Droome religion from the region Simmerica on Hearthland. While it is in itself distinct from the more widespread Simmerican Faith the two belief systems have at times been syncretized. The religion is a form of Spiritism in which forces of nature are identified with demons that can be chained to the will of a Droome through various rituals. It has an organized priesthood centered around the city of Last Port in the Stormcoast. Beliefs The eternal world Like the Simmerican Faith, Daemonism postulates the existence of a material world that is eternal and has always been present, foregoing the need for a divine creator. In difference to the Simmerican Faith, however, nature is not imagined as soulless and uncaring, but rather as populated by spirits or demons, who are thoroughly alien to the Droome and pursue their own, byzantine agendas. Binding of Demons In the belief of the Daemonists, Demons can be chained to the will of a Droome through ritual invokation and forced to use their powers of nature for the benefit of the summoner. The exact nature of these rituals varies depending on the exact nature of the summoned Demon and is often kept secret by the priesthood. Notable Demons While the number of Demons in the mateiral world is believed to be beyond count the Daemonist priesthood nevertheless strives to acquire knowledge of the identity of as many of them as possible. Amongst those Demons whose identity is known to the Daemonists, some are invoked more often than others. Nahat Known as a Demon of winds and air, Nahat was of particular historical importance in the Stormcoast. It was summoned to guard sailors, to protect from storms, but also to protect from infectious diseases that were thought to be the result of bad winds. Having lost practical importance, Nahat has recently experienced renewed popularity as pop-cultural symbol amongst some Simmerican Droome. Leesh Thought to be particularily malicious with an innate desire to harm Droome, Leesh isn't invoked so much to serve a Droome as it is to keep the Demon too occupied to advance its schemes. These rituals take the form of an organized holiday throughout the Stormcoast, each community celebrating it on a different day. Ha'tee Associated with water, warmth, darkness and dreams, Ha'tee is invoked mostly as protective Demon. It is used to ensure the safety of a shelter and provide for peaceful sleep. Furthermore it is one of the Demons that is typically invoked to guard against other Demons. Sanpel Another Demon known for particular malicious interference, associated with disease, death and violence, Sanpel is however a invoked to carry out attacks against enemies. Daemonist priests will only permit use of its powers against those outside of and hostile to the religion, but it is known to have been invoked in secret against personal enemies. Shertesh Associated with rain, earth, plants and growth, invokation of Shertesh is commonly used in agriculture and perhaps one of the most benevolent of Demons. However, its own agenda is still thoroughly alien to the interests of civilization and its powers are associated with the growth of all nature, not just beneficial crops. Invokation of Shertesh is thus often coupled with that of another Demon, associated with death, drought or fire, to balance the powers of Shertesh. Symbols and Themes The Great Book The Great Book, also known as Book of Knowledge, the Great Lexicon or simply "The Book", is a central relic of the Daemonist religion. It is an actual book stored at the Great Temple of Last Port, secluded in its inner Sanctum and accessible only to high-ranking priests. The book is a long list of all known Demons and their attributes and it is still being worked on by the Priesthood. Depictions of the book itself are considered sacred and to have protective attributes against malicious demonic interference. Images of the book are also the symbol of the religion itself. The Small Book Also called the Book of Assistance or the Small Lexicon, the Small Book is carried by the priests of the Daemonist religion. While fashioned after the Great Book in appearance, they are not exact copies of the Great Book, but excerpts and their contents vary depending on individual preferences, as each priest writes their own Small Book upon conclusion of their training. Category:Religion Category:Droome